Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (Between Angels and Demons)
The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are a quartet of immensely powerful entities that personified the four prime concepts that drive the Apocalypse. History of The Horsemen Characteristics The Horsemen are powerful beings that have existed for ages, each representing a different attribute. Alastair commented that the Horsemen were well aware of Lilith's plans for the Apocalypse. The Horsemen have a very slanted view of humanity, and some see themselves as merely bringing out the evil that already exists in humans. Both Guerra and Famine said that humans "just need a little push" to do horrible things, and both showed a level of disgust and contempt for how easily humans can be corrupted and what they can do. Pestilence prefers bacteria to people, claiming that the belief that a disease is bad is only because of sick people. Each Horsemen has a ring that allows them to channel and concentrate their power. While it doesn't kill them, separating them from their rings is the only known way to kick them out of their hosts. Powers and abilities Collective Powers *'Possession': *'Advanced Indestructibility': Although Horsemen can be damaged in their human forms, they are difficult to destroy. *'Immortality': A Horseman had lived as long as the concept he represents existed. *'Invisibility': Horsemen are naturally invisible unless they decide to own someone. *'Super Stamina': Horsemen can't get tired and they don't need food, water, sleep or oxygen to sustain themselves. However, Death seemed to enjoy eating "cheap food." *'Telekinesis': Horsemen can manipulate physical matter through the power of will. *'Teleportation': Horsemen can travel from one place to another instantly without taking up intermediate space. *'Cosmic Awareness': Horsemen process an incredible amount of knowledge and understanding of the universe and its operation. Individual Powers |-|Death= *'Necrokinesis' Death can kill anything, except the Darkness. He once caused a man to collapse after simply brushing shoulders with him. He stated he will reap God but this remains unclear. *'Nigh-Omniscience' Death has an almost absolute awareness of the universe, rivaled only by God. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' Death has almost absolute power. He was even able to alter the cosmos to cause an eclipse. *'Nigh Indestructibility': *'Resurrection' - Death can bring anything back to life. He could even bring multiple people back to life just with his passing. *'Weather Manipulation' It is said that Death is responsible for Noah's flood. He was also going to wipe out Chicago with a massive storm before Dean found him. |-|War= *'Illusion Casting': War could create illusions and hallucinations to drive people to violence. *'Telepathy': War can read the thoughts of other beings. *'Electrokinesis': War managed to disable all forms of electronic communication in a city. |-|Famine= Demonic Exorcism: Famine could forcibly remove a demon from its vessel. *'Gluttony Augmentation' Famine could enhance the sense of hunger in other beings, causing them to seek whatever it is they crave most until it resulted in their destruction. *'Soul Reading': Famine can determine the state of a soul. *'Soul Absorption' Famine can eat souls in order to gain his original strength. It doesn't matter if the soul is corrupted or not. *'Telepathy': Famine was able to enter Dean's subconscious, telling him "inside, you're already dead". |-|Pestilence= *'Biokinesis' Pestilence can create, manipulate, and control diseases, plagues, infestations, molds, and other ailments. He can also cause instantaneous illness in another being. Pestilence possesses dominion over ailments. His sickness powers doesn't work on angels, as he was fascinated when they affected near-human Castiel. *'Insect Manipulation' It has been seen that where ever Pestilence goes there are flies around. Weaknesses Binding and Weakening *'Binding' Death states that he is bound by Lucifer to work for him and he is later bound by Sam, Dean and Bobby. *'Physical attacks' The Horsemen's bodies are vulnerable to physical attacks as shown when Sam cuts off War's finger to remove his ring, and then when Pestilence gets his finger cut off by Castiel. However, physical attacks cannot kill a horseman. *'Ring Removal' The Horsemen won't be able to manifest a form if they lose their rings. However, Death wasn't affected by it. Killing *'Death's Scythe': Can kill anything, including the Death Knight himself. Category:Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (Between Angels and Demons)